Wild Second Job
Wild Second Job is the twenty-second episode of season four, and the 98th episode overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It first aired on January 21, 2015. Overview Dean convinces Rachel to get a job as a baker to pay for house expenses. All goes well until the job ends up being terrible. Meanwhile, Justice becomes a "texturers' assistant" for a day. Episode Summary ''Opening scenes The episode opens in the kitchen with the four friends looking at job advertisements in the local newspaper. After declining a few suggestions from Dean, Rachel reveals to her friends that she needed a job to pay for house expenses. Her friends' attention quickly draws back to the newspapers until Dean finds a job opening for a baker; in which he convinces Rachel to apply for. She does, and goes into the living room to make a phone call to the bakery. In the kitchen still, Gary tells Dean his plan to convince Justice to apply for a job and proceeds to do so. After a few negative remarks, Gary finally convinces Justice with a vacancy for a "texter's assistant"; and she agrees to apply. Meanwhile, Rachel re-enters the kitchen with the news that she got the job and kisses Dean on the cheek in the process. Soon after she quickly reveals to her friends that she was leaving for work. Just before her departure, Justice quickly reveals that her job application for the "texter's assistant" was successful. 'Plot A: Rachel at her new job' 'Plot B: Justice at her new job' Closing scene Continuity *The episode's title is a direct reference to the season one episode Wild Job, as both episodes deal with Rachel and Justice getting jobs. **If one counts Wild Finale as two episodes, than this episode would technically be the third-to-last episode of the series. Wild Job was the third episode of the series. *Dean and Rachel are seen dating each other again after they first got together in Wild Warehouse. *Dean first mentioned Rachel's love of baking in Wild Record. *Justice tells Gary that she had had bad experiences with working. She was referring to the events in Wild Job and Wild Animals, when she worked at Triquan. *Through out the episode Rachel kept mentioning herself getting fired from Triquan in Wild Dine. Towards the end of the episode after she kisses Dean, she mentions that her second time getting fired from a job was a lot "sweeter" than the first one. *After Dean was made to hide under the bags of flour, he tells Rachel that flour had never been his friend. This might be a reference to Wild Injury after Justice throws flour in his face. *Dean reveals that he kept a fake mustache in his pocket "for emergencies". His love of facial hair has been a recurring joke in the series. Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloë Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford 'Guest Cast' *David Schwimmer as Rachel's Boss *Hudson Greene as Texturer 'Absent Cast''' *Rebecca Graham as April Haden *David St. James as Mr Leopron *Ryan Gornman as Bill *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Julianna Memorable Quotes Trivia Goofs Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 4